Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to vacuums; and more specifically related to vacuum systems for use in vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,605 discloses “a utility vacuum cleaner tool caddy for utility vacuum cleaner drums as well as an axleless wheel mount are disclosed. The tool caddy has rear and front wheels with integral rear and front bumpers at least partially overlying the rear and front wheels. This provides a wider/larger wheel base/caddy which increases the stability of the utility vacuum cleaner during movement. The rear bumper is also provided with a plurality of spaced openings for receiving a corresponding number of vacuum tools which are stored in an out-of-way location when moving or storing the utility vacuum cleaner. The axleless wheel mount provides a snap-in mounting of individual wheels with full bearing support, thus eliminating the need of an axle between spaced and aligned wheels. Additionally, the wheel support increases the load capacity while improving the overall look and appearance of the base unit or tool caddy.”
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,769 discloses “a wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner with detachable blower is disclosed. The detachable blower, when mounted in sealed relationship to a lid positioned above a utility vacuum cleaner drum, operates as a wet/dry utility vacuum cleaner. When separated from the utility vacuum cleaner drum, the detachable blower can be used for non-vacuuming applications. The utility vacuum drum lid includes two detachable latches, a detachable blower latch and a detachable drum latch. The detachable blower latch detachably mounts the detachable blower to the lid while the detachable drum latch detachably mounts the lid relative to the utility vacuum cleaner drum. The detachable blower includes a U-shaped handle positioned in proximity to the detachable blower latch to enable gripping the U-shaped handle while permitting operation of the detachable blower latch for engaging or disengaging the detachable blower relative to the lid. Additional features incorporated in the detachable blower include a stable platform to enable the detachable blower to stand in an upright condition and a scroll design exhaust to increase blower efficiency. The wet/dry vacuum cleaner includes a diffuser for exhaust air flow providing circumferential air exhaust for reducing the velocity of exhaust air.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,396 discloses “a method of assembling a wet/dry vacuum and a wet/dry vacuum assembly in which each of the component parts of the assembly are placed in a fixture and attached to a unit without requiring reorienting the assembly. More specifically, the method includes attaching the various components of the wet/dry vacuum to a lid component, without requiring reorienting the assembly, simplifying the assembly process.”
U.S. Pat. No. 8,418,312 discloses “wet/dry vacuum appliance assemblies and associated systems which facilitate the ease of removal of the filter assembly from within the appliance itself. The vacuum appliance assemblies described include a drum, a lid assembly adapted to removably mount on or to hinge on the drum, and a filter assembly housed within the lid assembly, wherein the lid assembly comprises a removable component such that if the removable component is removed, the filter assembly is accessible. Also described herein are methods of removing such a filter assembly from a wet/dry vacuum appliance, wherein the method includes removing a component of the lid assembly of the wet/dry vacuum in order to make the filter assembly accessible, grasping a handle of a filter assembly housed within the lid assembly of the wet/dry vacuum appliance, rotating the filter assembly so as to disengage it from a sealing relationship with the lower portion of an interior region of the lid assembly, and then removing the filter assembly from the vacuum appliance by pulling generally in an upward direction.”
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to vacuum systems for use in vehicles.